


Landmarks

by Ribby



Series: Maps [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Instinct and landmarks were no help for divining Boromir.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Maps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220540





	Landmarks

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Paper" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

As the others gathered around the map on Elrond's table, Aragorn stood aside, thinking. One glance at the map had been enough; he had no need for paper to guide him.

Rangers were taught from a young age to rely not on maps, which could lead you astray, but instinct, landmarks, and road-sign. Roads changed with the seasons, but maps were static--landmarks could keep you from danger, and instinct, keep you on your path.

But instinct and landmarks were no help for divining Boromir--and for the first time in a long while, Aragorn wished heartily for a map.


End file.
